This invention relates to an adjustable bench exercise apparatus for bodybuilding and rehabilitation purposes.
The prior art is replete with bodybuilding devices for use by both amateur and professional bodybuilders to strengthen and develop various muscles and parts of the body. Among the most common area bench devices used to develop abdominal muscles. Attempts have been made to combine the advantages of abdominal bench devices with other features to provide multipurpose bench apparatus to develop other body areas. Such as leg muscles and chest muscles. Such prior art devices have experienced very limited use and acceptance by the bodybuilding community for a number of reasons. For example, prior art benches require a second person to assist in adjusting the designed angle for use by an individual. Most prior art benches also are limited to one or two additional add-on features which, while providing in some instances for additional exercises, do not provide for most of the body building or rehabilitative needs of the user on a single device.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide an exercise apparatus for use by bodybuilders and the like to exercise and develop most of the important muscle areas of the body.
It is further objective to provide an exercise device to enable rehabilitative exercises to be employed to rehabilitate injured or handicapped persons, such as elongation of the spine and exercise for paraplegics or leg amputees.